


Too Much

by BunnyFair



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Plug and Play (Transformers), Post-Cybertronian Civil War, Sensory Overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Sometimes everything was too much. Having a powerful processor like his was both a blessing and a curse. Connecting to the Constructions was a relief for Prowl.
Relationships: Bonecrusher/Hook/Long Haul/Mixmaster/Prowl/Scavenger (Transformers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Too Much

Prowl trembled as he transformed, his engine thrumming uncomfortably. His entire frame felt too sensitive, everything was too bright, the ground was too hard under his pedes. Everything was just too much.

He barely made it to the door of his home before the door swung open and Long Haul was scooping him up. Prowl couldn't help but cry out at the handling, the world moving too fast and Long Haul's big servos too rough. Everything was just too much.

Long Haul walked through the big house to the nest room. Mixmaster had made the house smell as neutral as possible, even Long Haul's plating was seemingly missing the usual fuel, metals, and smoke. Prowl was so accustomed the constant smells, they usually didn't bother him but today everything was just too much.

Long Haul settled Prowl on the biggest round pillow, letting him sink into the soft and plush fabric. Hook was already there and was gently coaxing Prowl to open several wiring panels, guiding out connecting wires as easily as he could. Prowl could faintly feel the buzz in the air from their silent comms as they all filed into the large room, settling on pillows all around him.

Prowl felt Hook connect to him, softly asking, "Do you mind if we connect to you? We'll take some of the load off."

Prowl wasn't quite sure if he nodded, but he managed a soft, "Yes, please."

Hook guided the others to hook up to him, letting their lines mingle and cross as Prowl relaxed more and more with every connection made. He could feel the others' pleasure as he allowed them to 'carry' his processing power. Their fields wrapped around him like a weighted blanket, radiating comfort.

Prowl's day wasn't anything special, it was the usual rebuilding efforts. Cybertron was finally getting back onto two pedes, but it was still a lot of work. The Constructicons often worked long hours, which was more than fine for Prowl, who worked his own long hours. They spent most of their time cleaning more rubble and clearing out plots than actually building these days, however.

Prowl worked with the rebuilt council, reworking laws with Magnus and rerouting supplies to where they were most needed. There was so much to still do. The factions may have been legally disbanded, but autobots and decepticons were still testy around each other, especially ones who didn't know a life before the war.

Prowl let out a deep sigh, his frame sinking into the mound of soft fabric. Hook and Mixmaster softly informed him of their latest progress with a large tower. They'd managed to officially clear out most of the rubble and restructured the main support beams so they wouldn't have to rebuild the whole thing.

That was a relief. It'd probably be rebuilt into housing again. There still a lot of homeless bots and more were steadily making their way back home. Which was great, but also meant there would be even more of a homeless crisis.

Bonecrusher quieted his thoughts before they could go any further. He gave Prowl their upcoming plans and schedule. They weren't very strict with their schedule, it was pretty much more of a long-term to-do list, but it was still a schedule nonetheless.

Prowl relaxed at all of their efforts, almost basking in their simpler processes. Mixmaster and Hook were more complex than the others, but it was still like sparkling play compared to his.

It was all so nice. Letting them take some of his processing power, letting them quiet his busy mind.

He let himself sink further into the plush pillow, enjoying the simple pleasure of having their presences encase him.


End file.
